


You don't know you're beautiful

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Easting disorders, Insecurities, M/M, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Slave Liam, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam loses his confidence when he puts on weight.





	You don't know you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never done a story about weight issues as I know several people who have gone through these things but I decided to finally write about it. Hope you all enjoy x

Liam looked at himself in the large bathroom mirror, a feeling of shame taking over his body. He had put on weight and he could tell, his stomach was a little bigger, not as toned as it was when he was first bought for the prince. This had worried the slave, in all of his years in slavery, he was always told that being fat was bad as no one wanted a fat slave. Although Zayn had not said anything to him, liam was worried that if he didn't lose weight, he would be sold back into the cruel world of slavery. 

"Liam, are you nearly ready?" The slave heard his master sat outside the door. "Erm yes master, nearly done." Liam replied as he put his top on and left the bathroom, today Liam would be spending the day with princess Perrie and her slave Jade as Zayn was busy all day. Liam saw his master at the table, reading through the paper as the slave sat down, the thoughts of his body still in his mind.

"Darling do you want to decide what to have for breakfast and then I will order it from the kitchens." Zayn said as Liam heststed. "Actually master, I'm not feeling to hungry this morning." Liam said as Zayn looked at him shocked. "Are you ok darling?" Zayn asked, usually Liam always had something to eat in the morning. "I'm fine, just not feeling too hungry that's all." Liam replied as Zayn just nodded, it was unusual for Liam not to have breakfast but he just thought maybe the boy wasn't hungry. 

Zayn had took Liam to his fiancé Princess Perrie's room to spend the day with her. Liam wasn't as chatty as he usually was, he was feeling extremely hungry but he knew he couldn't eat. As Zayn and Perrie had talked Liam sat down next to Jade, Perrie's slave. "Hey Li." Jade said as Liam just mumbled a reply back. Zayn went up to his boy and gave him a kiss. "See you in a few hours love." Zayn whispered as Liam smiled at him.

The morning was uneventful for Liam, he enjoyed spending the time with Perrie and Jade. Liam had silent most of the day reading as Jade had her tutor. When lunch had come round, Liam felt the same feeling of dread. He couldn't bare eating he needed to lose weight. "What would you like for your lunch Liam?" Perrie asked as the slave once again lied. "I'm not hungry mistress Perrie." Liam said trying to keep a straight face. "Oh well do you want some fruit." Perrie said as Liam knew he needed to eat a least one thing so no one would get suspicious. He grabbed an apple and ate it extremely slowly, only ended up eating half.

Zayn hadn't stayed long for work, he wanted to spend the rest of the seday withhis boy and to be with him. Liam seemed to be off this morning, he would have a private word with him later. When Zayn  
Got back to Perrie room, he saw his boy was still reading, deep in thought of Perrie saw the prince. "Zayn you're back early." She said as Liam looked up and saw his master. Liam was getting nervous at the thought he needed to eat his dinner tonight but he also felt the over whelming hunger in his stomach. He was so deep I thought that he didn't notice Perrie was whispering something to his master.

Master and slave got back to their room, Liam was still quiet as Zayn just looked at him, thinking of what Perrie had said to him before they left. "Liam, what would our like for your dinner?" Zayn asked as he saw Liam hesitate. "Erm just a salad." Liam replied not even looking at his master. "Liam why have you not been eating today? And before you lie to me, Perrie told me you only had half an apple at lunch." Zayn said in a firm voice. "So why are you not eating?" Liam couldn't take it anymore and suddenly started to cry. Zayn was shocked. "What's wrong?" He asked as he went to his slave. "I'm fat!" Was all Liam could say. 

Zayn didn't know what to say, he didn't think Liam would say that and seeing how upset his boy was Zayn held his hand. "What do you mean by that?" Zayn asked as Liam knew what he had to be honest. "I've put on weight master. I've always been told that when a slave puts on weight, no one will want them. I just can't eat, I need to be thin." Liam said as he cried some more. 

Zayn didn't know what to say, Liam wasn't fat, the boy was now a healthy size after years of abuse from previous masters. he felt so bad that Liam was feeling this way and he knew what to do. "Liam look at me." Zayn said as Liam looked through sad eyes. "You are not fat. You do not need to lose any weight. When I first met you, you were skin and bones, I was so worried about you and now you are a healthy happy person. You're perfect love." 

Liam listened to the words, his body feeling much better as he hugged his master, wanting comfort from the man he loved. "Thank you master." Liam said as Zayn held him close. "You're perfect my love. I love you so much." Zayn said meaning the words. "Love you too." Liam replied, feeling much better now.

Master and slave had dinner, Liam was extremely hungry after only eating half an apple so he was quite content with his food. "Do people really that about slaves?" Zayn asked as Liam nodded. "Oh yes, I was always told that a skinny unfed slave is a good slave and that when we put on weight, we become useless." Zayn sighed. "It's disgusting, I can't believe they say things like that." "It's just one of them things master." Liam said knowing that was the truth. "Well now you know that you don't need to lose any weight my love. You're perfect no matter what." Zayn said as Liam smiled at his master, thankful that he was with a man who loved him, no matter what.


End file.
